Forum:Featured Character
This is the page where you can nominate a character for FC. Rules are as follows: *Do not nominate a character that doesn't have an article *If a character doesn't win, they can be nominated as many times as you want, but only once per month. *Do not nominate a character that has won in the past *You can only nominate one of your characters a month *Please vote for a character if you nominate one. Also, we will not accept unsigned comments, they will be omited and not counted. When supporting/opposing a character, give a good, sensible reason to why you support. We encourage you to point out things that can be improved. Please do not oppose/support a character just because you don't like it or you feel like opposing/supporting it. They, too, will be not counted, and deleted. And you can't vote for the same character again even though your comment is invalid/deleted. To see the characters that were previously nominated and the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the '/Archive/' page. For July 2011 Patty the Platypus Info: Created by Maddyfae Support #If I were you this is fantastic! Positively... (talk) 06:00, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, your vote is invalid, for you did not give reason to why it's fantastic. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''"Of course I saved you," she said, "I couldn't do without you."'' 13:57, June 3, 2011 (UTC) #I think this character should win because she has had alot of work put behind her, has a large story and isn't a Mary-Sue. 18:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comment #Woo! 5th month! XD -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''Why do my nostrils whisper to me?'' 14:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Alphonse Nickerson Info: Created by PoptartPlus. Support #He is a very interesting and funny character and I like that he is Albert's frenemy. Tpffan5196 (talk) 19:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) #Awesome look. Positively... (talk) 06:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Your vote is invalid, because you did not give why you liked this character. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''"Of course I saved you," she said, "I couldn't do without you."'' 13:57, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comment #Second verse, same as the first! When in doubt, CRY FOR THY MOTHER! (Poptart) 19:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Norma Info: Created by StacyFan Support #This is a very interesting character. I like how she is more evil than Rodney. Tpffan5196 (talk) 19:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comment # Peter Smith Info: Created by AgentP Support # Oppose # Comment # Come on, someone PLEASE give him his first vote! ~AgentP Edit: He has been voted for twice, albeit one vote appeared to be invalid, and both were last year. he has 2 votes in 4 tries thus far. -Wakko Melissa Jones Info: Created by Isabella Fanatic Support # Oppose # Comment # Connor Calderon Info: Created by TDR97 Support #This is a very interesting character I like the relationship between him and Celeste. I also like the way he is drawn. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comment Liz Support: Liz is an interesting character. I like her relationship with Irving and I like the way she is drawn. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Oppose: Comment: